Lily vai casar!
by Unwitnessed
Summary: Lily vai casar. E não é com James Potter. UA. Reescrita e Atualizada
1. Prólogo

"_Então, é isso."_

Ela pensou olhando o reflexo no espelho. Estava realmente linda. O vestido, o cabelo, a maquiagem... tudo perfeito. Dali a algumas horas, seu destinado estaria selado. Não seria mais Senhorita, seria Senhora. Não seria mais conhecida pelo Evans, e sim pelo sobrenome do seu marido. Ela estava começando uma nova família, e na verdade, ela sempre quis isso. Ela queria sua própria família, queria alguém para viver ao seu lado.

Mas então, porque tudo parecia tão errado agora?


	2. Capítulo 1

"_Uma coisa é certa: Se pela força da distância você se ausentar, pelo poder que há na saudade você há de voltar"_

_03 de Julho, 1981._

**Lily.**

- Lily, você já está 10 minutos atrasada...

- Pára de me apressar, Lene! Quer saber, isso é tudo culpa sua. Eu disse que o vestido preto ia ficar bom!

- Lily, pare de se mexer! E Lene, pare de provocar! Por Merlin, parecem duas crianças... assim eu vou te borrar, Lil!

- Desculpa, Mary... - eu e Marlene dissemos. Minhas duas melhores amigas, Mary McDonald e Marlene McKinnon estavam me ajudando a me arrumar para o encontro com James, meu namorado. Ele havia me chamado para jantar no _Gordon Ramsay_ (somente o melhor restaurante em toda Londres!) e como toda garota sabe, quando isso acontece é porque o jantar provavelmente virá acompanhado de uma grande coisa.

No meu caso, elas acreditam que seja uma grande coisa de uns 18 quilates acompanhada de três palavras, mas sabe como é, eu prefiro não ir colocando os testrálios na frente da carruagem.

Ok, a quem eu quero enganar? James vem agindo estranho há semanas! E eu realmente não gosto de me precipitar, mas todas as evidências estão aí!

James vai me pedir em casamento! Eu posso sentir!

- Lembre-se de fazer cara de surpresa quando ele começar a se ajoelhar. - Mary recomendou, olhando satisfeita o resultado da maquiagem que havia feito em mim.

- Que nada, James é meio brega com essas coisas, a aliança provavelmente vai estar no bolo, ou coisa assim. Só preste atenção pra não acabar comendo a aliança Lil.

- Hey! James não é brega... - Lene e Mary apenas levantaram as sobrancelhas, e eu tive que concordar. - Tá, talvez ele fizesse uma coisa dessas. Mas eu também não sou tão idiota assim. Aliás, nem sei por que estamos discutindo isso. O que é que nos dá tanta certeza que vai ser hoje? Até onde sabemos, ele pode estar querendo me mostrar seu novo emprego de auxiliar de cozinha.

- É, porque isso é tão provável de acontecer com o cara que colocou fogo no apartamento fazendo marshmellows. Agora, porque você não vai lá descobrir, pra voltar logo e contar tudo para suas amigas lindas que te produziram?

- Ok, to indo, to indo. Como estou?

- Linda, Lil!

- James vai babar!

- Brigada gente... ok, é isso. Me desejem sorte! - e aparatei a tempo de ouvi-lás gritando 'Boa Sorte, Lils!'

**James.**

Já estava esperando Lily a uns 30 minutos no saguão quando a vi entrando, tão linda em um vestido preto frente única e os cabelos ruivos caindo em cachos grossos, diferente do liso de sempre. Ela sorriu radiante ao me ver, e eu fui ao seu encontro.

- Oi, amor! - ela disse, me abraçando. Eu dei um beijo nela e nós fomos para a nossa mesa.

- Você está tão linda, Lil.

- Ah é, desculpe por isso. - acho que ela entendeu minha cara de "ahn?", porque riu e explicou. - Mary e Lene quiseram me arrumar e Lene levou uma eternidade pra escolher a roupa, e Mary uma era pra me maquiar!

- Acredite, valeu totalmente a pena esperar. - ela riu de novo e me beijou. Lily estava realmente dificultando a minha vida sendo especialmente adorável hoje. Adiei o que eu tinha a dizer o máximo que pude, mas tinha certeza que meu nervosismo estava na cara. Tentei manter a conversa leve o jantar inteiro (o que não é difícil com Lily), mas na hora da sobremesa não pude mais adiar; ela também já estava ficando ansiosa com o meu nervosismo.

- Lils, tem uma coisa que eu preciso te dizer - eu falei pegando suas mãos.

- Pode falar Jay... mas tem certeza que não quer esperar a sobremesa? O que você pediu mesmo, bolo?

- Não, eu esperei tempo demais. E não é justo você ter que esperar mais para saber também.

- Acredite, eu não me importo...

- Lil, me chamaram pra comandar o departamento de aurores.

De primeira, ela pareceu meio desconcertada e totalmente surpresa. Eu sabia que ela não estava esperando por isso, mas o que ela poderia estar esperando?

A surpresa inicial passou e ela deu um sorriso largo, me abraçando e rindo.

- Jay, que incrível! Isso é tão ótimo, você merece tanto! Scrimgeour já estava perdendo o jeito, todo mundo no ministério estava comentando. - ela riu outra vez - Merlin, nem acredito! Estou tão feliz por você! - ela se inclinou pra me beijar, mas me esquivei. Ela ainda não havia escutado tudo.

- Scrimgeour não vai ser substituído, Lily.

- Mas então como...?

- É no Canadá o que me ofereceram, Lil. - eu baixei os olhos. Não conseguiria olha-lá enquanto digeria o que eu havia acabado de dizer.

- No Canadá? Mas... é impossível. Você teria que estar na América...

Continuei sem a encarar, mas ela apertou minhas mãos, pedindo que eu a olhasse.

- Por favor não me diga que...você não está tentando me dizer...

- Me desculpa Lily! Você não tem idéia do quanto isso me machuca, mas eu não pude recusar! Essa é uma oportunidade única e -

- Não pôde? Então você já aceitou? - seus olhos estavam brilhando de lágrimas e ela soltou minhas mãos. - Quando, James?

- Eu recebi a proposta mês passado.

- Mês passado. E com certeza, eu sou a última a saber.

- Por favor Lil, não deixe isso ainda mais difícil. Você acha que eu gosto da idéia de ir embora? Minha vida está aqui, Lily! Minha família, meus amigos... você. Eu te amo tanto que você não tem nem idéia, e só de pensar em te deixar me deixa louco, mas eu não me perdoaria nunca se eu deixasse uma oportunidade dessas passar!

- Ah é mesmo? Porque um mês não me parece muito tempo pra decidir se abandona sua vida ou não. Se é isso que você quer James, então vá. Ninguém vai te impedir. Mas não vá achando que você vai ter uma tonta aqui te esperando se um dia você decidir voltar.

- Eu nunca te pediria isso, Lily. Mas eu não vou ficar lá pra sempre... e eu ainda vou continuar vindo pra cá. - ela deu um riso amargo e agora se recusava a olhar pra mim. Peguei suas mãos de novo contra a sua vontade. - Lily, você pode não acreditar agora, mas eu nunca me vi sem você no meu futuro. Por mim eu te pedia em casamento agora mesmo e que se dane o Cana -

- Então peça. - ela disse de repente, não conseguindo segurar as lágrimas que agora caíam livremente. - Peça, James, se for isso que você realmente quer, e eu te juro que não me arrependeria de nada.

Mas eu não consegui pedir. Fiquei em silêncio durante algum tempo até que Lily cansou de esperar, secou as lágrimas do rosto e me olhou decidida.

- Não vou negar que eu não esperava isso de você, James. Mas mesmo que agora eu me odeie por isso, eu amo você; se é assim que você quer, então eu só posso esperar que você seja feliz. Onde quer que for. - ela se levantou para ir, mas eu não deixei.

-Lily! – ela parou, mas não se virou; eu continuei mesmo assim – Por favor, eu não... eu.. .– dei um suspiro longo, sem saber realmente o que dizer, só que precisava fazê-la ouvir. – Me perdoe. Por isso, por tudo isso. Você precisa acreditar que eu nunca quis te magoar.

Ela ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, até que suspirou e respondeu:

- Do que isso importa agora?

**Lily.**

Andei até chegar no metrô que me levaria em casa. Não queria aparatar no meu apartamento porque sabia que Mary e Marlene me esperavam acordadas e tudo o que eu mais queria agora era ficar sozinha, me deixar ter dó de mim mesma e bloquear qualquer pensamento que me levasse ao que havia acabado de acontecer. Chorei o caminho inteiro sem ligar pra quem estava olhando, simplesmente precisava colocar pra fora de algum jeito a dor que eu estava sentindo. Me sentia totalmente descartada, como se todos os últimos quatro anos da minha vida tivessem sido jogados no lixo sem consideração nenhuma. Humilhada ao lembrar que o _pedi_ para me pedir em casamento, chorei ainda mais.

Finalmente cheguei em casa. Meu rosto estava completamente manchado e eu tentei entrar o mais discretamente possível, mas logo Lene entrou correndo na sala.

- Ué,achei que você voltava só amanhã! Vamos, mostra pra gente! - eu me virei e ela ficou chocada ao me ver.- Hey Lil, o que aconteceu?

Mary entrou na sala e logo reparou no meu estado.

- Ah não, Lil. Não me diga que vocês...

- Ele não quis casar comigo, Mary. Nunca quis, provavelmente. Eu literalmente o pedi pra me pedir em casamento, mas ele se recusou. De qualquer jeito, isso não importa mais. Ele está indo embora. Me desculpe gente, eu realmente quero ficar sozinha. - Senti mais lágrimas caírem desenfreadas pelo meu rosto e corri para o meu quarto trancando a porta e deixando minhas amigas preocupadas do lado de fora.

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Prometi que não ia abandonar vocês dessa vez, e com o terceiro capítulo, achei válido reescrever tudo, porque tava tão fraquinho! Mil perdões pela demora monstruosa. Nesse mais ou menos um ano tanta coisa aconteceu na minha vida, e vem acontecendo que eu nem tinha tempo pra pensar em mim mesma. Mas voltei à motivação de antes com a fic, então reescrevi tudo e agilizei o terceiro capítulo. É bom lembrar que a fic é na maioria UA, mas eu me baseei totalmente nos fatos da J.K. Muito obrigada pelas reviews, e por favor, continuem deixando, vou responder uma por uma, prometo!  
Quero agradecer a minha beta Luciana, que não desistiu de mim! Brigadão Lu! To postando esse capítulo sem saber a opinião dela (que me importa muito) mas tá valendo heheheh

PS: Pra quem acompanhou a fic antes de ser repostada, não estranhem a mudança radical no meu perfil. Tive alguns problemas com o ff e achei melhor usar um "pseudônimo".

PPS: Desculpem o trocadilho péssimo dos testrálios!

Beijos!

A.S


	3. Capítulo 2

"_Mesmo que o tempo passe…"_

_06 de Julho, 1985_

Lorenzo estava latindo furioso, o que só podia significar que Max havia chegado de sua caçada noturna. Fui até a sala conter meu cachorro e vi minha coruja empoleirada em uma cadeira segurando um envelope vermelho que se parecia muito com um... berrador. Peguei cuidadosamente o envelope e o coloquei na mesinha de centro, com medo de que explodisse ou coisa assim.

"_Vamos Lily." – _pensei – _"É só uma carta. E se fosse um mandado de prisão do ministério, não iria ser por berrador, certo?"_  
Nem precisei abrir. O berrador pulou da mesa e de repente a voz de Sirius ecoou alto na sala do meu apartamento.

- Lily Marie Evans! Eu sei bem que você não pretende ir à festa de Hogwarts pela quarta vez seguida, onde todos os seus amigos que você não vê faz um milhão de anos vão estar, e não pense você que eu vou deixar. Ah não, você vai nem que eu tenha que ir até aí e te arrastar pelos cabelos, então vá se arrumar que daqui uma hora eu vou estar passando aí pra ter certeza que você _vai. – _a voz de Sirius se calou e o berrador se despedaçou. Eu sei que a confraternização dos ex-alunos é uma coisa importante pra todo mundo, e em minha defesa, eu tive a intenção de ir, mas Thomas (meu noivo) disse que teria que trabalhar até tarde hoje no ministério, então pensei em ficar por aqui mesmo e talvez dar um pulo no apartamento dele quando ele voltasse.  
Claro que depois desse berrador meus planos foram por água a baixo, então achei melhor ir me arrumar. Era mesmo a terceira ameaça que recebia por causa dessa festa. (Lene e Mary já haviam me prometido tortura e morte dolorosa se eu não fosse).

Coloquei uma blusa preta tomara-que-caia, uma calça jeans e as sandálias que havia comprado mais cedo, quando saí com minha vó Olivia e tia Jill, e fiquei pronta a tempo de ouvir o _crack_ de Sirius aparatando na sala.

- Ah, ótimo, você está pronta. Vamos, todo mundo já está lá.

- Hey! Aquele berrador foi totalmente desnecessário, tá bom?

- Ah é, e você iria se não tivesse sido por ele? – eu levantei uma sobrancelha (ok, eu sei que não, mas não ia admitir isso) – Por favor, não te conheci ontem Lily. Aposto que você tava de short e camiseta lendo algum livro trouxa pela milésima vez.

- Tá, tanto faz, vamos logo! – ele riu e nós aparatamos juntos para um restaurante bruxo que ficava no meio de Londres que parecia ser uma casa qualquer, onde a festa já estava acontecendo. Entramos e fui surpreendida pelo som alto e os montes de vozes que não era possível escutar do lado de fora. Sirius foi na frente, procurando a mesa onde nossos amigos estavam, e eu fui revendo antigos colegas, da minha e de outras casas de Hogwarts. Estavam até alguns professores, como Slughorn (que obviamente não perderia uma festa cheia de ex-alunos que se deram bem na vida). Me esquivei antes que ele pudesse me ver e me prender naqueles monólogos dele, mas acabei dando de cara com alguém igualmente indesejável.

- Lily querida, quanto tempo! – Mia Wilhern, minha inimiga não declarada (por parte dela) disse.

- Oi, Wilhern.

- Fiquei sabendo que vai se casar mês que vem. E com o bonitão do Thomas Carter! Boa sorte, querida, esse é difícil de segurar.

- Talvez, pra alguém como _você _que não consegue ter um relacionamento nem com a sua coruja.- falei mal humorada e continuei andando. Sei que foi grosseria, mas desde que eu conheço Mia, ela tenta tirar tudo de mim. Meus amigos, meus namorados; até a bolsa que eu quis comprar semana passada.

Continuei andando e encontrei Jerry Crane, meu primeiro namorado, Angeline Braddock, uma corvinal que foi monitora comigo, e alguns outros amigos mais próximos que vieram me agradecer pelo convite do casamento (como Benjy Fenwick, que eu estranhei ver por lá, já que ele não foi do nosso ano em Hogwarts). Cheguei perto da mesa onde Sirius já estava, mas antes de me aproximar, Marlene e Mary se levantaram e vieram até mim.

- Lil! Não acredito que você realmente veio! O que Sirius fez? Te arrastou a força? – Mary perguntou me guiando até o bar.

- É, por aí...

- Hey, me esperem! – Uma moça morena gritou e veio correndo até nós. – Lily! Que saudade! – Ela se _jogou_ em mim e vi que era Emmeline Vance, minha amiga e antiga colega de dormitório.

- Emme! Nossa, quanto tempo! – Nós nos soltamos e eu olhei minha amiga. Pelo visto, ela havia terminado com o namorado (Brandon Hill, ou Ben Hall...alguma coisa assim), porque seu cabelo agora estava preto. E cada vez que Emme terminava um namoro, ela tingia o cabelo. Era uma boa coisa que seus relacionamentos geralmente duravam. – Você tá morena!

- Não, to solteira! – Nós quatro rimos – Aquele trasgo do Brant me trocou. Por uma veela acredita? E pensar que eu fui loira por ele... Mas deixa pra lá. Vem, vamos pegar um firewhisky.

- Na verdade uma cerveja amanteigada pra mim tá bom. Eu não posso beber hoje, amanhã tenho que levantar cedo... – eu comecei, mas Marlene me interrompeu.

- Ah vai começar! Qual é Lily, é porque o Tom não está aqui? Você sabe que ele não liga quando você tá com a gente!

- Aliás, onde está o Tom? – Mary perguntou

- Ele teve que ficar até tarde no ministério hoje. Eu até ia lá pra casa dele mais tarde, mas me seqüestraram...

- Quem bom que te seqüestraram! – Emme reclamou. – Se não, eu ia te ver só no dia do seu casamento.! – o Barman chegou e antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Mary foi mais rápida.

- Quatro Firewhiskys, por favor. – ela se virou, vitoriosa para mim. - Então. Como foi na planejadora hoje Lil?

- Tudo pronto! Catherine disse que o último preparativo sou eu, então esse mês eu tenho que cuidar de mim. – o garçom chegou com as nossas bebidas e nós seguimos para a mesa. – Nem acredito que já está tudo pronto!

- E o vestido?

- Ainda não peguei, mas já deve estar pronto. O pessoal da loja ficou de me mandar no começo do mês.

- Você _ainda_ não tem o vestido, Lil? – Emme perguntou.

- Ter ela tem. – Lene respondeu por mim – Mas ela comprou lá em _Paris! _E ainda não chegou!

- Paris? Uau, que chique!

- Ah, foi merecido. Meu único casamento poxa; eu quero tudo perfeito! – respondi na defensiva. Chegamos na mesa e cumprimentei Remus, Peter, Frank e Alice, que estavam sentados com Sirius, e os irmãos Gideon e Fabian Prewett, que estavam em pé.

- Lily, que bom te encontrar aqui – Fabian disse vindo até mim – Eu precisava mesmo falar com você. Coisas do Ministério.

- Você quer falar de trabalho _agora_ Fabian? - eu disse. Não que isso me surpreendesse, já que Fabian vivia e respirava aquele ministério. Me surpreendia mesmo é ele estar aqui, em uma festa. – Qual é, é sábado a noite. Nós dois merecemos uma folga. Aqui – eu entreguei a ele um copo de firewhisky que estava na mesa – Divirta-se

Me sentei com meus amigos e internamente agradeci Sirius por ter insistido tanto que viesse. Não tinha me dado conta do tanto que sentia falta de simplesmente sentar e rir com todos eles, e do tanto que estava precisando disso. Planejar o casamento _e _ser uma Inominável vinha consumindo os meus dias já há um ano, e apesar de adorar meu trabalho e toda essa coisa de ser a noiva, continua sendo bastante cansativo. E agora, á um mês do casamento, eu já estava meio que esgotada.

Lá pelo quarto copo de firewhisky eu falei, meio embolada:  
- Gente...eu realmente precisava disso. – eles riram, fazendo a maior barulheira (eu e Alice éramos as mais contidas dali até agora) – mas agora eu realmente tenho que ir. – Sirius e Lene começaram a reclamar, escandalosos. – Não, não, é sério, deixa eu falar! Tommy deve estar me esperando... – eles começaram a assoviar e gritar de novo. Eles não iam me deixar falar tão cedo, então fui direto ao ponto. – Tá, então tchau povo, até depois, beijos pra todos, fui.

Me levantei pra ir embora, saindo da mesa mais escandalosa do restaurante, mas Sirius me segurou, me olhando o mais sério que ele conseguia agora, depois de umas três garrafas de firewhisky.

- Lil, sério mesmo, fica mais um pouco... – eu ri, porque era realmente difícil levá-lo a sério com aquele olhar e aquela voz de bêbado. Ele riu também, talvez já esquecendo o que ele ia falar. – Tá todo mundo aqui ainda e olhe, se Thomas reclamar, pode falar pra reclamar comigo ok. – eu ri de novo e respondi como se estivesse falando com uma criança. Acho que eu também não estava _tão _bem assim, afinal.

- Não, eu realmente tenho que ir ok? Depois a gente se fala. – dei um beijo no rosto dele e me virei pra sair, antes me lembrando de uma coisa. – Ah e por favor, tente aparatar na _sua _casa dessa vez, sim? Eu levei o maior susto semana passada. – e fui, deixando Sirius se dobrando de tanto rir, provavelmente lembrando da situação.

A festa continuava muito animada, e quando estava saindo vi a maioria dançando, animados. Até Slughorn estava na pista parecendo meio perdido, com um abacaxi cristalizado na mão. Mas, quando estava chegando na porta, uma coisa me chamou atenção.  
Mia Wilhern estava parada perto da escada do restaurante, rindo alto com um copo na mão. Não liguei pra isso, mas notei que ela ficava mexendo nos cabelos numa tentativa meio fraca de fazer charme. Achei graça da situação, e olhei para _quem _ela estava tentando flertar...

E senti o ar sair dos pulmões por um momento. Mesmo totalmente contra a vontade, eu reconheceria aqueles cabelos bagunçados em qualquer lugar.

Saí de mansinho, com medo de que mesmo no meio daquela multidão eu pudesse ser notada, e encostei na parede de fora do prédio. Eu só podia estar imaginando coisas, claro. Mesmo sem ter bebido tanto firewhisky, eu já estava vendo coisas.

Porque, o que diabos James Potter estaria fazendo _aqui_?


	4. Capítulo 3

_07 de Julho, 1985_

No outro dia, acordei me sentindo cansada e confusa. Eu não bebi tanto assim, bebi? Fui até o banheiro e meu rosto refletia o cansaço que eu estava sentindo. Minhas olheiras, geralmente disfarçadas com creme e maquiagem, estavam se destacando no meu rosto pálido.

De repente, a noite passada voltou como um flash. Lembrei de todos os meus amigos reunidos, do firewhisky, Slughorn cantando o hino de Hogwarts em uma mesa, James...

_James!_ Eu o vi quando estava saindo! O que ele estava fazendo lá?  
Aliás, lembrei também que foi quando cheguei em casa que bebi de verdade. Papai não devia ter deixado essa garrafa de vinho aqui...

Escovei os dentes e me arrumei depressa; eu já devia estar tomando café com a minha avó. Lorenzo, meu pug tão lindo que ganhei de Tommy no nosso primeiro aniversário de namoro já estava me seguindo pelo apartamento, esperando seu passeio matinal.

- Desculpe bebê. – eu disse pra ele, que me olhava decepcionado enquanto saía – Amanhã a gente dá duas voltas inteiras, prometo!

Fui correndo até o carro e segui até a casa dos meus avós, no subúrbio, longe da agitação do centro de Londres. Quando cheguei, Lucy, que trabalhava com eles desde antes de eu nascer me esperava na entrada.

- Veio pro almoço, foi, Lily?

- Dá um tempo, Lucy. É sábado. – ela riu – Cadê elas?

- No jardim. Seu pai veio jogar golfe com seu avô hoje.

Fui até a grande área externa da casa de vovó, onde ela e tia Jill tomavam chá, sentadas no meio do enorme jardim que minha vó cuidava com tanta dedicação. Era lindo, e a parte da casa preferida da minha mãe. Tanto que, quando ela se casou, fez um exatamente igual, porém menor em nossa casa. Quando ela morreu, restaurá-lo era o único objetivo do meu pai, e até hoje ele o mantém impecável.

- Lily! Finalmente! Porque demorou tanto?

Desviei o olhar do jardim e vi Olívia e Jill Marshall assistindo o jogo do meu avô Phil e meu pai, Richard. Essa cena me era tão familiar que ás vezes, em Hogwarts me batia uma tristeza imensa, uma saudade. Afinal, quando mamãe morreu Petúnia e eu éramos crianças, e meus avós e tia Jill ajudaram a nos criar.

- Perdi a hora. Ontem teve uma festa com o povo que estudou comigo em Hogwarts.

- Você está com uma cara péssima – comentou tia Jill

- Eu reparei, obrigada. – ela levantou a xícara, rindo.

- Thomas estava lá? Ele freqüentou outra escola, não foi?

- É, mas não foi por isso que ele não foi. O campeonato mundial de Quadribol está chegando, e ele é o chefe do departamento que cuida que trabalhar até tarde ontem.  
Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, até que não resisti e falei:

- Mas outra pessoa estava.

Elas me olharam curiosas. Demorei um tempo para dizer, fazendo suspense.

- James. – falei, deixando-as boquiabertas, e voltei ao meu café com leite.

- Como assim? O que _ele _está fazendo _aqui_? – perguntou vó Liv.

- Quando ele voltou?

- Eu só o vi de longe, não –

- Ah não! Ele te viu?

- Não, tia. E eu não sei quando, nem porque ele voltou. Ninguém me avisou nada, mas aposto que todos sabiam... – fui ficando irritada á medida que ia percebendo o que os meus supostos "amigos" queriam fazer – Droga, é claro que era por isso que Sirius fez tanta questão que eu fosse! Mas o que ele esperava, afinal? James não me afeta! Não mais. O que eu ainda preciso fazer pra provar isso?

- Você sabe que não precisa provar nada pra ninguém, querida. É só não deixar isso te afetar.

- Isso. Não. Me. Afeta, vovó! Já faz quatro anos, por Merlin! Eu tenho Tom, e ele deve ter alguém também. – Agora eu já estava exaltada. Não conseguia entender porque ainda pensavam assim, depois de tudo que aconteceu. James Potter foi sim uma grande parte da minha vida, mas isso era passado agora, e se meu _casamento_ no mês que vem não era prova suficiente disso, não sei o que seria. Me acalmei um pouco, respirei fundo e falei – Só estou dizendo que depois de tanto tempo era de se esperar que _parassem_ com essa baboseira. E mesmo que ainda houvesse qualquer tipo de... _interesse _entre James e eu, eu nunca seria capaz de fazer isso com Tom. Nunca!

Vovó e Tia Jill me ouviram pacientemente, e quando terminei elas se entreolharam. Depois de um longo silêncio, Tia Jill finalmente decidiu falar:

- Lily, querida. Se você quer provar que não há –

- Não, Jill! Lily não tem que provar nada a ninguém, e ela sabe disso! – Vovó interrompeu.

- Mãe, se ela acha que é o melhor a fazer, que assim as pessoas vão parar de ter idéias, então deixe ela. É isso que você quer, não é, querida? – eu assenti; queria ouvir onde ela queria chegar – Então, se você quer provar que essa... preocupação, ou seja lá o que for dos seus amigos é inútil, na próxima oportunidade que você tiver de encontrá-lo, vá. Não fuja como seria esperado. Vá e aja naturalmente, do jeito que você se sente. Se não existe mais rancor, essa é a sua chance de mostrar. Até leve Tom, se quiser, e deixe bem claro existe vida pós-James Potter.

Pensei no que minha tia disse por um tempo e achei que ela estava certa. Claro que não ia demorar até que Sirius, Marley ou Mary me chamassem para alguma coisa depois da tentativa deles falhar, e provavelmente, depois dessa eu realmente não iria. Mas tia Jill estava certa, e eu ia sim. E levaria Tom comigo.

Ouvi meu pai me chamar do campo de golfe e fui até ele. Atrás de mim, minha vó e minha tia conversavam:

- Você obviamente teve outra intenção com esse discurso, Jill.

- E tive mesmo, mãe. Conheço a Lil desde antes dela nascer. _Ela_ pode se convencer de que não está nem aí, mas se realmente não desse a mínima, não se daria o trabalho de provar nada a ninguém. É assim que a Lily é, mas ela parece ter se esquecido disso.

- Mas será possível... Depois de tantos anos, mesmo estando _noiva_, ela ainda não tenha superado?

- Ah não, acho que superar ela superou. Mas isso não significa que ela não se importe...

Como eu imaginei, Marlene me procurou na hora do almoço, me chamando pra uma reuniãozinha na casa de Sirius. Perguntei quem iria e ela falou todos, menos James, é claro. Isso me estressou, mas concordei como se não soubesse de nada.  
Depois do almoço com meu pai, passei na casa de Tom, que estava no banho, e o esperei no quarto.

- Lil! Não te ouvi entrar. – ele me deu um beijo rápido – Chegou faz tempo

- Não muito... vai sair?

- Não, cheguei agora. Fui almoçar com a minha mãe – ele rolou os olhos. Eu ri. A mãe de Thomas não o deixava em paz se não tivesse os filhos – _só_ os filhos – reunidos na mesa pelo menos uma vez por semana – Eu ia pra sua casa agora à tarde, na verdade. O que acha de ir jantar hoje à noite?

Ele deitou ao meu lado, me abraçando, e eu me apertei mais contra seu peito, sentindo o cheiro gostoso de loção pós-barba e sabonete. Estava confortável demais pra falar qualquer coisa, então assenti de leve. Tommy era tão acolhedor que eu o tinha como um porto seguro, talvez porque quando o conheci tinha me fechado totalmente pra tudo e todos, e ele não deixou eu me fechar pra _ele. _Virou meu melhor amigo, e foi inevitável que nos tornássemos algo mais.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ele perguntou no meu cabelo. Me forcei a abrir os olhos e dei de cara com um grande par de olhos azuis me avaliando.

- Não...nada. – Me sentei com sua cabeça em meu colo – Sirius chamou pra ir na casa dele hoje...

- De novo? Você não vai querer ir jantar?

-Nós podemos ir depois, não vai demorar.

Ele me deu um beijo intenso e demorado e me deitou de novo ao seu lado.

-Ótimo. Hoje você é minha.

Fiquei por lá até as oito da noite curtindo meu noivo quando saí (sob protestos) e voltei para casa pra me arrumar. Depois do Sirius nós íamos jantar no Oslo, o restaurante trouxa preferido de Tom. Sugeri que saíssemos pra dançar depois – eu adoro, e fazia tanto tempo que não ia! Mas Thomas era mais caseiro, então acabei concordando com ele.

Coloquei um vestido cinza¹ e uma sandália combinando², me maquiei e aparatei na casa de Tom. Não me sentia nervosa por encontrar _ele_ de novo. Na verdade, estava mais preocupada com o que Tommy ia achar de conhecê-lo. Eu estava muito segura de mim mesma pra ficar nervosa, mas esperava que fosse rápido (eu não disse que seria confortável).

Thomas estava lindo como sempre, de jeans escuro e camisa vinho. Aparatamos até o novo duplex de Sirius, que falou pro Ministério inteiro da nova casa a semana toda e mal podia esperar para "estreá-la". A moto voadora dele, pela qual Tommy – e provavelmente todos os bruxos homens que já a viram, um motivo maior ainda para Sirius se orgulhar dela - é fascinado estava parada na garagem junto do carro de Mary, que assim como eu era nascida trouxa e dirigia por hábito.

Chegamos na porta e olhei discretamente para Tom. Ele estava tão tranqüilo quanto qualquer outro dia, e eu me perguntei se ele estaria do mesmo jeito se soubesse _quem_ ele estava para conhecer. Tom já não gostava de James, mesmo sem conhecê-lo, e não só por ele ser meu ex, mas por ter visto como eu fiquei depois que ele foi embora. Tocou a campainha e logo Sirius apareceu na porta segurando uma garrafa de firewhisky.

- Lil! Você veio! – ele me puxou de Tom e me abraçou. – Thomas! E aí cara? – Eles se cumprimentaram daquele jeito, meio que se batendo nas costas (ainda acho que é a genética dos homens das cavernas) e entramos.

O duplex era bem grande, diferente do antigo apartamento de Sirius, onde ficavam sete pessoas amontoadas em uma salinha. Naquela sala de estar que parecia vazia (porque sobrava espaço) vi Mary, Marley e Peter. Sirius estava do nosso lado, e não vi James nem Remus.

- Uau, como você tá bonita. Desde quando você se arruma tanto pra vir no Sirius? – Mary perguntou divertida

Eu ri – Não me arrumo. Eu e Tom só viemos dar um oi e vamos sair pra jantar.

- Mas a gente vai pedir pizza...

- Ah, deixa pra depois. Ele acha que estamos tão sobrecarregados com o trabalho e o casamento que nem temos tempo pra nós dois. Claro que a parte do casamento ele quis dizer _eu._

- E você não concorda?

- Olha, Mary, minha cabeça anda tão cheia que eu sinceramente não tenho pensado nisso. – tomei um gole da bebida da mesa, que pelo jeito que desceu queimando era firewhisky – Onde está Remus?

- Lá em cima, eu acho – Marley respondeu distraída, quando de repente deu um pulinho e gritou – Lil, quase esqueci! A Miranda da loja lá em Paris ligou, os vestidos das damas estão prontos!

Dei um gritinho junto com ela. Marlene estava tão animada com o planejamento quanto eu – ela fizera questão de me acompanhar em cada detalhe, dando palpites em tudo, desde os arranjos de mesa ao meu vestido. Às vezes a gente se desentendia, afinal era _meu_ casamento, e Marley parecia se esquecer disso às vezes. Mas sempre acabávamos chegando a um acordo (mesmo que sabe, o casamento continue sendo _meu_).

- Que ótimo! Quando vão entregar?

- Então, ela disse que...

- Ai, e o meu? Falaram alguma coisa do meu?

- Sim, mas o seu ainda não tá pronto. – eu murchei no sofá – Mas o meu tá! – ela falou alegre.

- O meu também! A gerente da loja me ligou. Ela perguntou se nós não podemos ir até lá buscar, disse que seria mais seguro. Sabe, para o vestido.

- Ah não! Eu não posso ir! – eu disse triste – Já foi difícil conseguir aquela semana no ministério pra ir até Paris. Meu trabalho vem acumulando há meses...

- Eu me ofereceria pra ir, Lil, mas me enchi de plantões no St. Mungus pra conseguir férias no mês que vem – Mary disse, se desculpando.

Marley também quis se explicar – Desculpe Lil. Tirei minha folga junto com você.

Desanimada, olhei para Thomas. Não queria pedi-ló pra ir buscar. E se mandam o meu vestido junto? Ele não pode vê-lo de jeito nenhum.

Depois de muita conversa, eu e Thomas decidimos fazer o casamento na tradição trouxa, mas com um ministro bruxo e dentro das leis mágicas, claro. E eu fiz questão de fazer o máximo para ter a cerimônia e a festa perfeita, então é claro que isso incluía os vestidos. Depois de rodar Londres, Brentwood, Dartford e todas as cidades nos arredores de Londres com alguma chance de ter o vestido perfeito e não o encontrar, minha avó deu a idéia de irmos até Paris. Lá com certeza eu encontraria o vestido de noiva e o das damas, que estava difícil de achar.

Então, consegui uma semana de folga no ministério e eu, vovó, Tia Jill, Mary e Marley pegamos o trem e fomos encontrar os vestidos. Depois de passar cinco dias em boutiques de noiva, lojas de festa e costureiras, eu o achei. Era _O Vestido_.

Eu já estava considerando a viagem perdida, porque não achava nenhum vestido nem perto do que eu imaginava. Nós já havíamos pegado o contato de umas quinze costureiras, mesmo sabendo que não daria tempo de fazer o vestido, e eu estava quase aceitando o fato de que ia ter que me casar vestida bem diferente do que eu sempre quis. Foi quando estávamos tomando um café à tarde que eu vi uma boutique pequena e elegante, com o nome Justin Alexander em destaque, e mais embaixo, discretamente, _noivas_.

Nem falei nada, só levantei e fui andando até a loja ignorando o chamado de todas elas. Em toda a minha procura pelo vestido perfeito, eu vi inúmeros vestidos maravilhosos (que ou não deram certo em mim, ou eram caros demais), mas quando entrei e vi apenas os vestidos que estavam nos manequins espalhados pela loja, achei que eram os vestidos de noiva mais lindos que eu já tinha visto.  
Logo as quatro entraram na loja também, e começamos a procurar mais uma vez.

Mary, Marlene e eu provamos alguns vestidos (elas adoravam; até Tia Jill provou um!) e estava decidida a escolher um de lá, quando achei um em uma arara mais escondida.

Quase chorei ao ver vestido. Era perfeito, ainda mais do que eu procurava! Era estilo sereia, justo até a metade das coxas, onde se abria. O busto era franzido e bordado com pedras, assim como no início do caimento das pernas³. Era maravilhoso, e eu _precisava _dele. Seria um crime se eu não o levasse! Está certo que saía um pouco do orçamento estipulado para o vestido, mas valia totalmente à pena. Não rodei tanto assim pra quando _finalmente _encontrar o vestido, economizar!

Então, levei. Bom, na verdade, não pude o levar de volta pra casa por causa de alguns ajustes que tinham de ser feitos. Era só esperar a ligação de Miranda, a gerente.

Bom, a ligação havia sido feita e nada de vestido da Lily _de novo. _Frustrada, fui conversar com Thomas e Sirius.

- De jeito nenhum que o Holyhead Harpies fica de fora desse campeonato! Se estão dizendo que até o Chudley Cannons tão dentro!

- Estou só falando pra não ficar surpreso se não estiver, Sirius. O único confirmado até agora foi o Puddlemere United...

Quadribol, claro. Eu adoro, mas corro o risco de apanhar se entrar em uma discussão disso com esses dois, do jeito que sou "entendida" do assunto.

Fui conhecer a casa de Sirius por conta própria, já que ele não se ofereceu pra me mostrar. A parte de baixo do duplex era bem grande, e eu me perguntei por que Sirius alugaria um lugar tão grande pra viver sozinho. A maioria das coisas ainda estava nas caixas (e conhecendo Sirius, iam continuar lá por um bom tempo). Fui até a cozinha, me servi de um pouco de cerveja amanteigada e fiquei por lá, pensando. James não parecia estar ali, mas eu ainda não estava convencida. Ele não estava na festa ontem e acabou aparecendo, o que me garantia que não era isso que eles estavam planejando de novo?

Ouvi passos no corredor, e quando vi, estava sendo envolvida por um par de braços fortes. Tom começou a distribuir beijos no meu pescoço, e disse no meu ouvido:

- O que você da gente dar o fora daqui, ir pra minha casa... - eu ri baixinho

– E o nosso jantar?

- A gente vê isso mais tarde – ele me prensou no balcão da cozinha e começou a me beijar. Eu estava correspondendo intensamente, nem ligando para os passos que se aproximavam da cozinha, quando uma tosse vinda da porta nos interrompeu.

- Tsc, tsc...você não muda, não é Lily? – uma voz irônica falou.

Demorou, mas James Potter finalmente apareceu. E na hora mais inconveniente, _como sempre_.

_**

* * *

**_

_**¹,²,³ **__**- **__Eu, detalhista, decidi postar algumas das roupas que são usadas na fic em uma conta do photobucket. O link tá no meu perfil, quem quiser ter uma imagem melhor da história, recomendo irem dar uma olhada!_

**N/A: **FINALMENTE capítulo novo! Mil perdões pela demora (1 ano e 1 mês, é muita falta de consideração, eu sei) mas eu voltei animada!

A todo mundo que me deixou reviews nesse tempo, muito obrigada por não desistirem de mim e da fic, vocês não sabem como elas são motivadoras! Espero não decepcionar ninguém com esse novo capítulo, e com os velhos reescritos (aliás, recomendo darem uma lida neles, tá bem melhorado!)  
Mais uma vez quero agradecer a Luciana, por betar os capítulos! Brigadão Lu!

No próximo capítulo, mais James, pra alegria da maioria! Espero que gostem, e to esperando as opiniões e os comentários!

PS: Pra compensar a minha demora, vou fazer a tradução de alguma fic, e queria ter uma base de qual vocês gostariam de ler em português. Quem quiser, fica a vontade pra sugerir alguma!

Beijinhos,

A.S


End file.
